


My Blood

by keiro



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, HE IS, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kinda?, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, basically gays on the forest trying to live during the apocalypse it's fun read it, bc why not, ill add more tags along the way, side verkwan - Freeform, swear, wonwoo worries too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiro/pseuds/keiro
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo is one of the lucky poeple that were able to live in one of the last cities that weren't infected on Earth. After being rescued he had no reason to complain about the life he had. He was helping the world gradually, having to start your life from zero after losing his memories to the virus was a small price to be paid.That's what he thought at the time, until he started to remember, and was thrown back into a life that wasn't his.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 12





	My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for coming here. This work is an english version of the portuguese fic, also written by me. English isn't my first languange so i'm sorry for any mistakes along the way!! Updates might be slow so i'm sorry about that too :<

His episodes became more frequent when winter started. 

They had happened before, especially after he was rescued. In them, Wonwoo heard voices and saw places he didn't recognize, but he was never able to say for sure what was happening. Every time he could, he tried to convince himself that nothing he saw was real. 

His therapy sessions helped, sometimes. He tried to give as many details as possible and always tried so hard to make sense of these "memories", but his effort was rarely rewarded. 

Until, someday, he went hunting. 

It wasn't like he didn't do this often. He had just finished his work at the lab a bit earlier and he didn't have anything else planned for the rest of the day. The snow wasn't so deep around the walls that kept the city safe and the guard's instinct of staying inside to keep the cold away made it easy for him to make his way to the nearest forest without being noticed. 

No one used to hunt with a bow and arrow like he did, at least not with one as traditional as the one he had. Wonwoo never quite knew how to explain how he was so good with a weapon that seemed so hard to be dominated. His therapist explained once that it might be a gift he developed along the years he spent trying to survive on his own. As most of his memories were affected by the virus, Wonwoo couldn’t confirm the theory. 

He walked discretely through the secret tunnel he had discovered in one of the abandoned train stations near the wall. Thanks to that, his way to the outside world was quick and, gladly, the tunnel was too disguised in the wreckage for anyone to notice the small break in the security. 

It’s not like anyone could survive long enough on their own to find the city anyways. Wonwoo was extremely lucky to have been found during the city rounds in the area. 

Wonwoo is careful enough to wear his mask before leaving the tunnel. He might be immune, but too much precaution wouldn’t harm anyone. Wonwoo had read enough articles about what happened with those who spend too much time on infected areas. With all ready, he finally entered the outer World, not holding back his smile when he saw the nature around him. 

The sight always calmed him down. As much as he wanted to sit down and maybe draw what his eyes admired, he knew he had to come back before sunset. His presence was expected at dinner and everyone was extremely punctual.

Nothing new happened when he entered the forest. He followed his usual routine, he interpreted the tracks in the snow and followed the trail, saw some other clues here and there and finally found what he was looking for. A deer. 

Wonwoo smiled as he noticed how he was getting better at this. At the start he was sloppy and ended up running after the prey most of the time. He kept that thought as he pulled the string and positioned the arrow, and then it happened. 

All of the sudden he wasn’t in the same forest. The trees from before were exchanged for lower ones that Wonwoo didn’t recognize. The floor was also covered in snow, but some trees still had leaves on its branches. The unknown environment made him feel lost for a moment, until he heard one voice that always came up during his little episodes. 

_“You’re not holding that arrow properly. It has to be higher than that.”_ the unknown one said. The voice that responded was Wonwoo’s, but he doesn’t remember saying anything. It’s like he was watching a weird movie about himself. 

_“If I put it any higher it’ll go up to my eye.”_ he said. Wonwoo was about to question how he seemed so happy even though he was getting lectured, until he shivered as he felt a hand touch his arms. 

If he didn’t know that wasn’t real, Wonwoo would almost be sure that someone was right behind him, putting his arms in the right position. He felt a hand hold his waist as he other one remained on his folded arm. The breath so close to his neck made his knees tremble. He didn’t know why a dream would have an effect so strong, but right now he could barely make out the difference between what was real and what was just his imagination acting up. 

_“Now, take a deep breath, Wonwoo.”_ the man whispered on his ear, the hand that was on his waist now moved to his belly. _“And… Shoot.”_

Wonwoo didn’t have the chance to know if the imaginary arrow hit his target. As if he was pulled against his will from a dream, he woke up surrounded by his well known pine trees again. The daylight was weaker than before and he was laying down on the snow. The deer obviously ran away a long time ago and the cold was already making the tip of his fingers go numb. 

He grabbed the last bit of courage that was left inside of him and got up, running back to the tunnel that led to the city before it was too late and someone knew he was missing. He was trying to focus on getting to dinner without being late but that scene was playing on his head like a broken record. Where was he? _Who was that person?_


End file.
